


To Embark Unto the Unknown

by Katseester



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: Estinien returns, now with added dragon parts.Spoilers up to the end of Stormblood.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	To Embark Unto the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> It is utterly inconceivable that the plot of FF14 has been happening in a time bubble, Alphinaud is _at the very least_ 18, they are consenting adults as they have been and will be in all of my works, etc. etc.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I know I'm not the only one who has considered and enjoyed the thought that Estinien has retained some...side effects of Nidhogg's possession, so. Here we go. This document is literally titled "drago weenie" in my folder. If you're not down to groove with that I encourage you to not read. Otherwise, enjoy!

Estinien's return was inevitable.  
  
Alphinaud had known he would be back. He did not know when; guessing at that was akin to casting stones into Loch Seld at night in the hopes of finding lost treasure: pointless and a waste of time. Estinien would resurface, but it would be on his terms.  
  
And so, at what must have been at Estinien's discretion, whispers had begun to permeate throughout the citizenry of Ala Mhigo: rumours spread mysterious man who roamed the Gyr Abanian countryside, lance in hand, who seemingly vanished at one point and materialized at the next, never staying in one spot for long. The most ludicrous of which was that this lone man had seen fit to destroy a massive Garlean cannon aimed at one of the resistance's operations, and despite the statistical improbabilities, had actually achieved this.  
  
Alphinaud was incredibly thankful.  
  
He itched to leave Ala Mhigo, to search for his friend, to pin him down and demand answers for his abrupt disappearance all those moons ago, yet the rational part of his brain reminded him that he had far too much work on his plate to do so. And so he remained within the city, allowing his duties to take his mind off of the one man who stubbornly refused to leave his thoughts.  
  
It came as a surprise, then, that Estinien should visit him.  
  
He most likely did not intend to be seen, hidden atop the rooftops and in the shadows as he was, but Alphinaud had always been keenly aware of the other man's presence, aching as he was for his acknowledgement.  
  
He felt a pair of eyes on him, piercing and intense, and when he turned he caught a glint of golden gilding along the row of chimneys. Closer inspection revealed a shadowy form crouched atop the building, and Alphinaud's chest swelled with emotion.  
  
"You don't have to hide from me," he called out. "Come on down, please."  
  
Moments passed, and Alphinaud, squinting into the darkness, began to suspect that Estinien had simply decided to leave rather than be exposed, but then there was a shuffling scrape of metal on stone on the rooftop, and suddenly Alphinaud was no longer alone.  
  
Estinien looked well. Alphinaud was pleased - almost ecstatic, were he being honest with himself - that the other man had apparently decided to shed his helmet, allowing his hair to freely fall to his shoulders. Alphinaud had not been able to appreciate his features before; Estinien had only ever briefly removed his helm to bathe, opting to sleep in his armour for the sake of efficiency and preparedness. And when he had been unconscious and vulnerable after they had ripped Nidhogg from his person...well. Alphinaud had not spent overly long looking at his face but rather at his own hands, gripping Estinien's fingers futilely while he prayed desperately for the other man to wake.  
  
He was handsome as ever, perhaps now even more so than before. He carried himself with a newfound confidence, stance relaxed, a far cry from the cold rigidity with which he had held his posture while they pursued the elder wyrm. Alphinaud found he very much liked the change.  
  
"Did you call me down here to stare, or was there something you wanted?" Estinien asked, and his voice sent a thrill down Alphinaud's spine. It had truly been too long.  
  
"Staring was part of the reason, yes," Alphinaud replied, feeling brave. "I also thought that if I didn't catch you now it could be ages before I had another chance."  
  
Estinien barked out a laugh. "You've grown perceptive," he said, and Alphinaud felt warm at the compliment. Estinien closed the distance between them in two strides. "You're taller," he murmured, voice low.  
  
"I am," Alphinaud agreed, equally quiet. "I'm glad you noticed."  
  
"It would be hard not to. Last I saw you barely came to my waist."  
  
Alphinaud, now tall enough to peer over the other man's shoulder, crossed his arms. "A great many things have changed since you last saw me," he said, raising his chin in a challenge, "which you would know of had you ever thought to keep in contact."  
  
"My apologies," Estinien said, and Alphinaud's ire immediately deflated at the note of sincerity in his voice. "There was much to do. I did not - want do distract you from your task."  
  
"And you'd distract me now?" Alphinaud asked. It was a dangerous question, one he'd been longing to ask for what seemed like ages, even as they danced around whatever this electric charge between them was in the frigid climes of Coerthas.  
  
"If you'd allow it," Estinien conceded. It was a dangerous answer. He had raised his hand to Alphinaud's shoulder and was leading him gently into the shadows, out of the light where they may be spotted by curious onlookers.  
  
"I would," Alphinaud murmured, and then Estinien was pressing him up against the brick facade in the alley they had taken cover in, kissing him sweetly and insistently, gloved hands carefully framing Alphinaud's face.  
  
It was almost too much at once. Alphinaud had thought about this, day-dreaming of the ways he would greet Estinien next they met during idle moments, but to expect his fleeting fancies to become a reality was not something he had allowed himself to consider. He was unprepared.  
  
"W-what have you been doing, since you left?" Alphinaud tried, as Estinien sucked pleasantly at his throat.  
  
"Various things," Estinien replied vaguely, once he'd detached himself from Alphinaud's neck. "One of them brought me here, so I thought to check in on you."  
  
Alphinaud hummed. "And what do you think of Gyr Abania? It's a touch warmer than Coerthas, I'll give it that."  
  
"Aye, the days are warm," Estinien agreed, "but the nights are cold. Many times, I found myself thinking upon you to keep myself warm. It was...satisfactory."  
  
"Only satisfactory?" Alphinaud teased.  
  
"Only satisfactory. It wasn't enough; I craved more than just the thought of having you undone beneath my hands."  
  
The air had been sucked out of Alphinaud's lungs. He could picture it: Estinien alone in his tent, or simply underneath the vast expanse of the night sky as he was wont to do, pleasuring himself to thoughts of _him_. He thought of the sounds Estinien would make, quiet and held captive behind bitten lips, as he climaxed. Alphinaud's name on his tongue, never uttered.  
  
He could feel his arousal straining against his breeches, the pressure as troublesome as it was exquisite, and he knew Estinien could feel it as well, pressed hotly against his thigh.  
  
Estinien tipped his head back to kiss him again, shifting his thigh so that it ground deliciously against Alphinaud's groin, eliciting a small moan from the younger man. He could feel Estinien's smirk against his mouth, and the other man's arousal poking his hip, so he pressed back until Estinien's breath hitched, hips twitching.  
  
The other man's hands had found their way beneath Alphinaud's tunic, tickling along his ribs until they came to rest on the waistline of his trousers, fingers dipping beneath only so far as to brush the tip of his cock through his smallclothes.  
  
"Not here," he gasped, breaking away from Estinien with some regret. Had he less inhibitions he would let the other man take him in the alley against the rough stone as he most likely desired to, but the thought of being caught unawares in such a position by one of the locals or, heavens forbid, one of the Scions, was enough to break through the fog in his brain. "My room is close."  
  
"I know where it is," Estinien growled.  
  
"You've been watching me?" Alphinaud asked, torn between amusement and indignation. "And you didn't think to say hello?"  
  
"No. Knowing you were safe was enough."  
  
Alphinaud harrumphed, but allowed the other man to pull him into an undignified carry and sweep them away through the air.  
  
They landed on the sill of Alphinaud's window, which he had thankfully left cracked open before venturing outside that morning.  
  
"I have a key," he pointed out, and Estinien grunted, swinging the window open and letting Alphinaud climb down to the floor before following.  
  
"This is faster."  
  
It was hard to argue that point as Estinien began to remove his armour with a practiced ease, setting the pieces onto Alphinaud's desk until he wore naught but his trousers and tunic. He readily accepted Alphinaud's hand and they tumbled into the bed as though there had been no interruption.  
  
Without the armour, Alphinaud found he could pull the other man even closer, enjoying the warmth of Estinien's body against him, the way they slotted together as easily as if they had been doing this for years.  
  
He pushed his groin against Estinien's, gasping as the older man's teeth slipped against his lips sharply. He wanted more. He wanted to feel the other man's skin against his, wanted to see him bared before him, chest heaving as he fucked Alphinaud to within an ilm of consciousness. He tucked his fingers beneath Estinien's tunic and began a fumbling exploration of the skin below, however not a moment had passed before the other man took hold of his wrist, stilling his hand.  
  
"Wait," Estinien said, pulling back only so far enough to examine the younger man's face. Alphinaud was immediately put-out by the lack of Estinien's mouth upon his.  
  
"Is something the matter?" he asked. "Do you want to stop?"  
  
"Gods, no," Estinien growled. He swiped his thumb over Alphinaud's lip, wicking away the residual wetness. "I want more than anything to have you tonight, but I need you to know, before we continue any further, that there are...parts of me which may not be to your liking."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alphinaud asked, shivering at the promise in Estinien's words.  
  
"My possession by the wyrm was not without consequence," Estinien said, and when he pulled his lips back in a grimace Alphinaud could see his teeth were in points, where before they had been blunt. He ran his tongue over the superficial scrape Estinien's teeth had left on the inside of his lip in wonder. He had not noticed in the darkness of the street. "He left with me with - residual attributes that I cannot rid myself of."  
  
"And these attributes...they would affect sexual intercourse?" Alphinaud asked, the pieces coming together quite vividly in his mind.  
  
"Yes," Estinien said quietly, after a pause.  
  
Alphinaud's eyes fell closed at this. He breathed in sharply, shocked at himself for the sudden, fresh jolt of arousal that coursed throughout his body at the older man's admission. He wanted Estinien's clothes off. He wanted to see for himself just how much of a mark the wyrm had left upon his body.  
  
However, while Alphinaud was pondering the possibilities, Estinien had come to his own conclusion regarding his silence and withdrew his hands. He turned away, expression shuttered. "I understand. I apologize for not informing you earlier."  
  
"No!" Alphinaud nearly shouted, torn from his inappropriate thoughts. He surged forward and grabbed on to Estinien's wrist before the other man could withdraw further. "It's nothing like that. I only - the surprise I felt was for _myself_."  
  
Estinien had turned back to him, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "How so?" he asked carefully, tone wary.  
  
"I had never considered that I might have such inclinations - before today," Alphinaud said in a rush, and couldn't help the embarrassed flush that rose to his cheeks as the older man's eyes strayed towards his groin, and the telling strain in his breeches. As always whenever he was nervous and a touch mortified, Alphinaud began to babble. "In fact, I don't think I _would_ have such inclinations were the individual in possession of such attributes anyone other than you, which is to say I'm not so much attracted to the particulars of your sexual region as I am to the fact that they belong to you - "  
  
Estinien kissed him, thankfully putting an end to his humiliating outburst.  
  
"You needed only to say it did not bother you," he murmured against Alphinaud's lips, grinding his palm torturously into his groin. Alphinaud could not suppress his shuddering moan, leaning into Estinien's touch as much as their proximity allowed.  
  
As Estinien shed his clothing, Alphinaud began to fully understand what he had meant. His skin was littered with patches of coarse, dark scales. The patches lining his shoulders, ribs, and hips were the most dense, and when Alphinaud ran his fingers over the knobs of Estinien's spine, his fingertips scraped against the unfamiliar, raspy texture from the nape of his neck to the curve of his arse.  
  
At last only his smallclothes remained, and Alphinaud struggled not to fixate on the strain of the material, the damp patch at the peak of his arousal, the trail of scales at his hips that dipped beneath the cloth, a hazy promise of something undiscovered that excited Alphinaud terribly.  
  
Without much ceremony, Estinien pulled his smallclothes down over his hips, freeing his legs from them and allowing Alphinaud a moment to process the sight before him.  
  
Estinien's cock was not one of man, to be sure. Where Alphinaud's was smooth and curved, ending in a rounded head, Estinien's was almost entirely different; rough, angular, and pointed, it promised an entirely new experience than the one Alphinaud had initially imagined. He again felt a heady rush of arousal at the sight of it, the thought of it buried deep within him and the sensations it would stimulate.  
  
"'Tis strange, I know," Estinien said, words measured. "If at any point you wish to stop, you need only say so."  
  
"It's magnificent," Alphinaud breathed, and revelled in the embarrassed scoff the older man uttered at his reverance.  
  
"Should I be worried about the next dravanian you have dealings with turning your head?" Estinien asked, and Alphinaud reeled back, offended.  
  
"Certainly not!" he blustered. "I've already told you that I'm interested in what your cock looks like because it's _yours_ \- "  
  
"It was a jest," Estinien chuckled, pulling the younger man in to kiss him. "I should hope that another would not be able to satisfy you the way I can."  
  
Alphinaud shivered at the intent in his voice. "I'll hold you to that," he said, and, unable to contain himself any longer, reached out to wrap an inquisitive hand around the older man's cock.  
  
The skin was smooth, contrary to its coarse appearance, and Alphinaud slowly drew his hand down the length of it, marvelling at its shape. Estinien hissed at the contact, fingers digging into the bed.  
  
Deliberately, and with a sense of adventurous experimentation, Alphinaud took the base of Estinien's cock in his hand and the head into his mouth, holding back a laugh at the other man's startled twitch. He lathed his tongue around the angular tip, lapping up the pre-come that had gathered there, and Estinien grumbled something foul under his breath.  
  
Pulling off with a small _pop_ , Alphinaud grinned up at the older man. "Is there aught you wish to say?" he asked coyly, allowing his lips to brush the head of Estinien's cock as he spoke.  
  
Estinien glowered down at him, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the flush high on his cheeks. "You will be the death of me," he groused, and then bit back a moan as Alphinaud swallowed him to his base. His fingers found Alphinaud's hair and tangled themselves within it, tugging gently to guide the younger man as he worked up a slow rhythm.  
  
A taciturn man to begin with, Estinien was not loud even as he was being pleasured; Alphinaud listened for changes in his breathing as an indication for when he should stop, and when the older man's breath hitched in his throat and his fingers tightened very slightly in Alphinaud's hair, he pulled off of him, lips bruised and jaw aching.  
  
What followed was what Alphinaud could only describe as torturous frottage; Estinien seemed in no hurry to take him, instead pushing and sliding their cocks together as he kissed Alphinaud everywhere except where he most desired it. Were he a foolish man, he would suspect that Estinien's feelings for him ran somewhere deeper than physical attraction and lust, and although it was most certainly within his capacity to be foolish on a more frequent occasion than he'd like, Alphinaud would not allow himself to entertain such thoughts, especially not mid-coitus.  
  
"Not that this isn't immeasurably delightful," Alphinaud finally said, and then gasped as Estinien's cock dragged against a particularly sensitive spot along his, "but I'm afraid that if we don't move along I might not, ah, last much longer."  
  
Estinien chuckled lowly against his throat. "Noted," he said, and then he was rummaging around in his bag for something. That something ended up being a small bottle of lubricant, which he poured generously over his fingers, slicking them together to warm it somewhat. "I will not be gentle."  
  
"I don't want you to be."  
  
Despite his words, the press of Estinien's finger against Alphinaud's hole _was_ gentle, if slightly insistent. Alphinaud breathed deeply in an attempt to relax, and when Estinien pushed into him, stroking him inside, Alphinaud could not stop the moan that built in his throat.  
  
Estinien worked his way up to three fingers, and with each addition Alphinaud thought he might burst from the feeling of fullness within him, but Estinien was considerate in his preparations. When he brushed against the most pleasurable spot within him, Alphinaud gasped an expletive, toes curling into the sheets, and when he withdrew his fingers entirely, Alphinaud nearly keened at the loss of contact.  
  
"You're enjoying yourself, then?" Estinien asked, swirling his fingers over Alphinaud's hole and drinking in the sight of the younger man completely undone beneath him, refusing to give him what he desired.  
  
"Immensely," Alphinaud responded, "though I would be enjoying myself more if you'd stop your teasing and just fuck me already."  
  
"Patience," Estinien said, though his voice had taken on a throaty quality and only mere moments after he pressed his cock up against Alphinaud, slowly pushing himself in until he was sheathed fully in the younger man, hissing out a shaking groan as he did so.  
  
Alphinaud fought to control his breathing. The fullness he had felt with Estinien's fingers was nothing compared to this. He thought he might split apart from the pressure. They laid still in this way for a time, Alphinaud adapting to Estinien's length and girth as the other man let his hands wander, idly assisting him through pleasurable distraction.  
  
Wordlessly, Estinien cocked his head in question, and Alphinaud nodded in answer, then bit back a gasp as Estinien pulled back and then slid back into him. He began to work up a rhythm, and Alphinaud could not stop the cries that escaped him as Estinien's cock slammed into him repeatedly. He shoved the heel of his hand between his teeth in an attempt to stifle them, but the older man pried his arm away from his face, pinning it to the sheets, letting their fingers twine together.  
  
"Let me hear you," he said against Alphinaud's ear, eliciting a shiver from the younger man, and then another low moan as he pounded against the spot within him that blurred his vision with pleasure. With little grace, Estinien spat into his other hand and then reached between them to give attention to Alphinaud's cock, smearing the leaking precum around the slit, effectively cutting off any protest Alphinaud might have had to his choice of lubricant. He began to work Alphinaud to the rhythm of his pounding, eyes dark and lustful and piercing, holding Alphinaud's gaze as he jerked him off while fucking him.  
  
Nails scrabbling against Estinien's back at a particularly rough drag down the length of his cock, Alphinaud pulled him into a messy, heated kiss, heedless of the sharpness of the other man's teeth. Orgasm swelled within him; he could not voice a warning before he was spilling over onto Estinien's hand and his own stomach, and the older man growled something low into Alphinaud's mouth before he went taught against him, filling him to the brim with his own come.  
  
As he was coming down from his high, Alphinaud brushed Estinien's hair out of his face, tucking the long strands behind his ear. He guided the older man forward for another kiss, relishing the gentleness with which Estinien now moved.  
  
"Will you be staying?" Alphinaud asked, and then grimaced at the sensation of Estinien pulling himself out of him. He was relaxed and sated and quite sure there were several marks along his throat that he would have to be careful in covering the next day.  
  
"I shouldn't," Estinien said carefully, words measured.  
  
"Oh," Alphinaud said, and he couldn't hide the disappointment that coloured his voice. Neither of them had made any promises past this one tryst; it was foolish to expect otherwise.  
  
"I'll make an exception," Estinien said. His fingers were light on Alphinaud's waist. "But only because you make such pretty little sounds when you're being fucked."  
  
Alphinaud harrumphed, and let himself be settled into the bed with Estinien. "And I suppose that's the only reason," he drawled. Estinien was regarding him closely. "There's no other reason that you would return, say, tomorrow night?"  
  
Estinien seemed to consider this for a moment. "There might be something else," he admitted, but would not divulge anything further despite Alphinaud's prodding.

* * *

The next day there were whispers that the mysterious loner who had destroyed a hulking Garlean cannon with his bare hands had done so for _love_ , and that he had been seen in Ala Mhigo whisking his lover away to parts unknown so that they may elope, or marry, or some other such thing.  
  
That the lover of the mysterious man happened to bear a striking resemblance to the Scions' own Alphinaud Leveilleur was of no consequence, and when the Warrior of Light gave him an appraising look as they met for that day's tasks, Alphinaud did his best not to adjust his collar a little higher upon his throat.  
  
(That the Warrior's room shared a wall with Alphinaud's was also of no consequence, as the Warrior was frequently out of the city overnight doing Gods knew what. That they happened to be in Ala Mhigo the previous night was a coincidence, one which both Alphinaud and the Warrior desperately wish hadn't occurred. They agreed not to speak on it further.)

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that his fingers have turned into pseudo-claws but that wouldn't lend well to sticking them into someone's ass, so I decided against it. I also like the idea of him having a tail and it causing balance issues at first, but I'm lazy.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
